Crossroads
by Tsukiko no Yuki
Summary: Kairi was so sure that destiny would bring her prince someday. But when she, despite being a fashion hater, is thrown into the world of beauty, fame and love, she's starting to wonder who it is destiny really has brought along... [AU][Pairings inside]


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Prologue **

_Kairi's POV._

When I was a child, I loved playing a princess, like every other girl.

To wear fancy, pretty dresses, be beautiful and wait for the prince of your dreams to come and rescue you.

But sometimes, I'd wonder if those princesses weren't pretty useless. I've never shared the opinion of girls being weaker than boys. I've always wanted to be independent and strong… but that hasn't crushed my dreams of being rescued by my prince.

It's just that, in the end, I've always wanted to be the one _meeting up _with the prince, and _helping _him, but him being the savior is of course the entire idea. I've never fancied the idea of sitting alone in a tower, sighing and crying and moaning all day and just waiting for him to come and rescue me.

But there was a problem.

I just couldn't find my prince.

But one day… I miraculously did. It was kind of funny, really.

My parents decided one day we were going to move. So one month later, they had found a house in Traverse Town, to which we were proceeding to with a train from Radiant Garden, our original home.

However, we had to switch trains. The 'middle station' was Destiny Islands, where we'd stay for a couple of hours. My parents were tired and decided to rest… unluckily falling asleep. The curious child I was, I sneaked out of the train station to go exploring.

I ended up being lost. I started crying, because it was beginning to darken, and I was all alone in a place I did not know about. At last, I was too exhausted to search my way back to the train station anymore and just sat down crying by the beach.

That was when he found me.

He had the bluest, most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. He bent down and asked me if I was okay.

When I didn't respond, he took it as a no and helped me up. There by his side stood a taller, apparently older boy with long, silver hair. He was handsome, a beauty indeed; and they decided to cheer me up by letting me join them and play.

I decided at once what we were going to play. 'Let's play a fairytale!'

'What fairytale?' both had asked at once.

'A fairytale with a princess,' I smiled.

And so we played. But both boys wanted to be the heroic prince. So they dueled with wooden toy swords, and the first to knock away the other's sword was the winner… and of course the silver-haired boy did.

I had long forgotten about being lost and lonely, not being able to find my parents. But when evening came and both were heading home, I began to weep again. Thus, the other boy offered me to stay at his place. I said yes, only being six years old and knowing nothing about evil strangers.

Thankfully, the other boy was not an evil stranger.

His mother, who had fostered him by herself, felt very sorry for me. She asked about my surname, and the morning after, she went to the train station and asked around. Apparently, they had gone looking for me, but nobody knew where they were.

The two boys made me forget my troubles by continuing the play, which we had left unfinished the day before. But as time proceeded, and days went, even weeks, I soon realized who the true prince was.

The second boy. The one with the blue eyes.

We spent every single hour of the day together. All three of us were best friends by now, but despite the two boys' earlier friendship, me and the other boy were unexpectedly close.

Then, the Sunday the third week, the other boy's mother found my parents. I was extremely grateful to see them again, but mourned the fact that I was going to lose my friends.

We promised to meet again… but somehow, we lost contact. Months passed. Years.

Back then, I decided to wait for my prince. I knew he was the one, even being so young, I knew it. I believed in Destiny – we had met in Destiny Islands, after all – and I knew Destiny would bring us together.

But the problem is, how do I know which one is him that Destiny has brought to me…?

* * *

**_Coming Up Next: Chapter I, All You Need Is A Smile!_**

Kairi's moving to Destiny Islands to become part of the new fashion magazine _Crossroads_! But things don't turn out quite well, and as if it wasn't bad enough, a fortune teller predicts her first day will be a total disaster... and as if though Kairi's life was some parodic display of sarcasm, it turns out the guy Kairi called an asshole other day isn't just her neighbor... he's her boss, too! How will Kairi possibly survive?!

_"You asshole! You destroyed my karaoke machine! Did you get it?!?! You friggin' destroyed my KARAOKE MACHINE! MY KARAOKE MACHINE!!!!!!!!!!!" _- Kairi 


End file.
